Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-25855686-20151006091709/@comment-25855686-20151008132043
in first place please dont degenerate this discussion on a personal thing. i'm here to discuss not to offend anyone, and i'm discussin your arguments, not your ability to understand mine nor your skill in the game. now, to be back on topic 1) his shield was straight buffed a) at first level his shield is 131.25 (+25% bonus health) vs old 120 (unscaling), and gain per level 18.25 vs old 30, it take as few as 47 bonus hp per level to match the growth thus being stronger then old one, aka with 800 bonus hp at level 18 it is stronger (runes item mastery and r bonus hp count). 2566 hp at lv 18 #basicmath b) shield used to decrease at 3%max shield rate now is 1.5% base hp rate, this mean that the decrease rate was more then halved (way more counting how much hp morde stack) c) new shield stop decrease at 25% max shield, old shield could fully deplete d) old shield replenished at 10% higher ratio on spells, but, now spells have significatly higher damage 2) as for world championship teams being worst then soloq at adapting to the meta, let's just say that we think differently, i have no math to show to support my argument, but nor you do. But really all make me think that when you race to win 7 digit prize, you might be wanting consider the meta.. 3) your argument of "explain why even blue team banned morde" truly made me upset, i tought you had a point... but then i checked leaguepedia and found that over 85% bans of morde came from red team... you shoted your own foot? 4) 2v1 people is actually posible, but under condition which could be different feeding rate or outplay, in your example riven has the outplay potential, shielding damage and dodging with spells. Morde dont fall under this condition cause he dont have any disable/interruption to invalidate my damage nor mobility to dodge, and in my case no different in feeding rate (in the lv 5 gank i explained in my post) 5) lastly yes if i land all my skill on a 2v1 scenario on equal footing i feel entitled to claim a kill, that's how the game work for me, you try to get in situation when you have the upper hand and then there is a game of dealing damage, who land and dodge more damage should win (on equal footing) and if the loser can not escape he should die. as for your example, no i dont expect to kill a rammus ( i dont even want to open an argument about galio really) but that rammus i cant kill wont kill me, he has high chance to get under a turret on towards his team, that's for sure, but he wont kill me, not even close same goes for alistar, and kayle make a different point entirely. EDIT- i forgot about the dragon pet part. in first place the ghost has a 1125 leash range + dragon has inherent 325 aa range, wich is a 1450 range attacking a turret for morde ghost, i fail to see how he is in any danger sieging with it. in your example tristana has to use her cd, mana and focus attacking to do it, while morde just need 1 auto to obtain a ghost, that's my complaint, the nearly 0 resurces he spend to have such a power (on a side note tristana does scale with item as any adc does, i dont see what overhelming pushing force she can have pre lv 6 with reasonably only a doran blade)